flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
Yusal
Yusal Makali was the leader of the Tualaghi bandits in Erak's Ransom and the Main Antagonist in Erak's Ransom. He is also the younger brother to Iqbal, who is one of the very best Tualaghi warriors. History The conflict between the Tualaghi and Arridi had been long standing, and Yusal is one of the most notorious and skilled Tualaghi warleaders. It is mentioned that the Tualaghi were reported to have been subdued, but had reclaimed some of their traditional strength. This is probably due to the leadership of Yusal. Erak's Ransom When Erak is captured by Selethen in Al Shabah, the Wakir attempts to transfer him to the fortress of Mararoc. En route, the caravan that had been escorting the Oberjarl is ambushed by Yusal and the Tualaghi. The 20 guards are slaughtered, their bodies hacked apart, and Erak taken prisoner, chained between two camels, and made to walk through the desert as a captive of the Tualaghi. Once Selethen discovers this, he, Will, Halt, Gilan, Horace, Evanlyn and 50 guards set out on an expedition to save the Oberjarl. Yusal later discovers that he is being followed by the Arridi and doubles back to kill them. He discovers this when Jamil, a Bedullin scout, accidentally crosses through the path of Selethen's band on his way back to the Khoresh Bedullin's oasis. When Jamil's tracks are discovered, they lead a Tualaghi scout to the tracks of Selethen and his band. Yusal has at his command 200 Tualaghi raiders (a previously unheard amount), and at first they surround and attempt to attack Selethen and his band. However, in the face of the Arridi's determined resistance, he lets the desert heat and the lack of water defeat the Arridi for him. Thus, Selethen is forced to surrender. Yusal then takes his prisoners to the town that he is currently occupying, Maashava. There, he prepares to ceremonially execute his prisoners. If not for the timely arrival of Will, the Bedullin, and the abandoned Arridi warriors, Yusal's attempt would have been successful. Will prevented this occurrence by shooting the executioner, saving Halt's life. In the battle that ensued, Yusal is struck by a stone from Cassandra's sling. Yusal's fate is not exactly clear. He seems to have been placed into some type of coma or state of mental damage. But, whether it killed him or he eventually recovered is not known. What is known is that he is in a cell in Mararoc, and is to never be released. The Lost Stories The Bridal Dance Yusal is mentioned again in The Lost Stories. His brother, Iqbal, who has escaped from imprisonment, sends two assassins after Cassandra to gain vengeance as she reduced him to a "drooling idiot", and scarred his brother for life. However, they do not succeed and are foiled in their attempt by Will and Nils Ropehander. Description Yusal is noted to be several centimeters than Halt, has coffee brown skin with the lower part of his face a few shades lighter, due to the blue mask he used to wear. pl:Yusal Makali Category:Erak's Ransom Characters Category:Males Category:Tualaghi Category:Characters Category:Criminals